


Alone

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz





	Alone

Standing in the now empty room he visualizes what could have been done differently. 

Words, actions, anything at all that could've stopped her from leaving him. 

Her tear stained face playing on repeat in his mind. 

Wondering who was right. 

She spoke her mind about how he'd changed but instead of a conversation she was met with severe disdain. 

She brought up the facts to him and his blood boiled. 

He wasn't sure why he was so angry but he couldn't help the turmoil. 

He blamed her and her own insecurities but he had never stopped to think if he could be the reason behind her inferiority complex in the first place. 

Now that she's gone the dark room gave no answers. 

He just stupidly stared at where he last saw her. 

He realized she wasn't wrong. 

He had changed and had taken it out on her. 

It's not that he didn't love her, he just no longer felt quite the same since he had met someone that made him feel giddy with joy. 

He didn't cheat on her but he did hang out with his new female friend every chance he got. 

He'd fallen head over heels for her and knew she felt the same for him and somewhere along that line he forgot his own wife's feelings. 

The deep feelings she held for him. The tormented and hurt eyes she had when she figured out their love was now just one sided from her part. 

The love he had for her was no longer of that young boy who had fallen for her so hard. 

They were of caring, affection, and worry.  
Nothing left of his original feelings and thoughts of her. 

Not the feelings of being in love, just the realization that what once was, will never be again. 

Forever haunted by the last smile she gave him, a smile filled with such deep sadness. 

Holding her head up high as she said she'd step aside so that he could find his own happiness again. 

As he went to stop her he knew he was too late. 

He'd never see her again, never hear her laughter, never see her bright smile again. 

Wondering if just like she said he should look for his happiness. A sob escapes him, falling, shuddering and collapsing. 

Sirens can be heard downstairs, screams from the bystanders. 

Staring to where she once stood moments before. 

Unable to move from the horror he felt. 

She stepped aside completely for him, walked right off the ledge with her sad sad smile. 

Knowing he can never make amends now.  
No apologies to fix her broken heart. 

Gone forever in just an instant. 

Standing there so powerless from a distance. 

Broken just like her. 

Completely shattered forever more.


End file.
